Epistle 3
Epistle 3 (En español: Epístola 3) es una historia escrita por el ex-trabajador de Valve Marc Laidlaw en su página oficial. Relata los hechos luego de Half-Life 2: Episode Two en forma de carta cambiando los nombres de los personajes y su genero. Debido a que la página no especifica de que se trata, la comunidad empezó a decir que era la historia que Marc tenía planeada para el episodio tres o HL 3. Sin embargo, Laidlaw dijo que se trataba de un "fanfic" y un sueño que había tenido hace mucho tiempo. Epistle 3 Original (en ingles) Dearest Playa, I hope this letter finds you well. I can hear your complaint already, “Gertie Fremont, we have not heard from you in ages!” Well, if you care to hear excuses, I have plenty, the greatest of them being I’ve been in other dimensions and whatnot, unable to reach you by the usual means. This was the case until eighteen months ago, when I experienced a critical change in my circumstances, and was redeposited on these shores. In the time since, I have been able to think occasionally about how best to describe the intervening years, my years of silence. I do first apologize for the wait, and that done, hasten to finally explain (albeit briefly, quickly, and in very little detail) events following those described in my previous letter (referred to herewith as Epistle 2). To begin with, as you may recall from the closing paragraphs of my previous missive, the death of Elly Vaunt shook us all. The Research & Rebellion team was traumatized, unable to be sure how much of our plan might be compromised, and whether it made any sense to go on at all as we had intended. And yet, once Elly had been buried, we found the strength and courage to regroup. It was the strong belief of her brave son, the feisty Alex Vaunt, that we should continue on as his mother had wished. We had the Antarctic coordinates, transmitted by Elly’s long-time assistant, Dr. Jerry Maas, which we believed to mark the location of the lost luxury liner Hyperborea. Elly had felt strongly that the Hyperborea should be destroyed rather than allow it to fall into the hands of the Disparate. Others on our team disagreed, believing that the Hyperborea might hold the secret to the revolution’s success. Either way, the arguments were moot until we found the vessel. Therefore, immediately after the service for Dr. Vaunt, Alex and I boarded a seaplane and set off for the Antarctic; a much larger support team, mainly militia, was to follow by separate transport. At this point we were briefly detained–not captured by the Disparate, as we feared at first, but by minions of our former nemesis, the conniving and duplicitous Wanda Bree. Dr. Bree was not as we had last seen her–which is to say, she was not dead. At some point, the Disparate had saved out an earlier version of her consciousness, and upon her physical demise, they had imprinted the back-up personality into a biological blank resembling an enormous slug. The Bree-Slug, despite occupying a position of relative power in the Disparate hierarchy, seemed nervous and frightened of me in particular. Wanda did not know how her previous incarnation, the original Dr. Bree, had died. She knew only that I was responsible. Therefore the slug treated us with great caution. Still, she soon confessed (never able to keep quiet for long) that she was herself a prisoner of the Disparate. She took no pleasure from her current grotesque existence, and pleaded with us to end her life. Alex believed that a quick death was more than Wanda Bree deserved, but for my part, I felt a modicum of pity and compassion. Out of Alex’s sight, I might have done something to hasten the slug’s demise before we proceeded. Not far from where we had been detained by Dr. Bree, we found Jerry Maas being held in a Disparate interrogation cell. Things were tense between Jerry and Alex, as might be imagined. Alex blamed Jerry for his mother’s death…news of which, Jerry was devastated to hear for the first time. Jerry tried to convince Alex that he had been a double agent serving the resistance all along, doing only what Elly had asked of him, even though he knew it meant he risked being seen by his peers–by all of us–as a traitor. I was convinced; Alex less so. But from a pragmatic point of view, we depended on Dr. Maas; for along with the Hyperborea coordinates, he possessed resonance keys which would be necessary to bring the liner fully into our plane of existence. We skirmished with Disparate soldiers protecting a Dispar research post, then Dr. Maas attuned the Hyperborea to precisely the frequencies needed to bring it into (brief) coherence. In the short time available to us, we scrambled aboard the ship, with an unknown number of Disparate agents close behind. The ship cohered for only a short time, and then its oscillations resume. It was too late for our own military support, which arrived and joined the Disparate forces in battle just as we rebounded between universes, once again unmoored. What happened next is even harder to explain. Alex Vaunt, Dr. Maas and myself sought control of the ship–its power source, its control room, its navigation center. The liner’s history proved nonlinear. Years before, during the Disparate invasion, various members of an earlier science team, working in the hull of a dry-docked liner situated at the Tocsin Island Research Base in Lake Huron, had assembled what they called the Bootstrap Device. If it worked as intended, it would emit a field large enough to surround the ship. This field would then itself travel instantaneously to any chosen destination without having to cover the intervening space. There was no need for entry or exit portals, or any other devices; it was entirely self-contained. Unfortunately, the device had never been tested. As the Disparate pushed Earth into the Nine Hour Armageddon, the aliens seized control of our most important research facilities. The staff of the Hyperborea, with no other wish than to keep the ship out of Disparate hands, acted in desperation. The switched on the field and flung the Hyperborea toward the most distant destination they could target: Antarctica. What they did not realize was that the Bootstrap Device travelled in time as well as space. Nor was it limited to one time or one location. The Hyperborea, and the moment of its activation, were stretched across space and time, between the nearly forgotten Lake Huron of the Nine Hour Armageddon and the present day Antarctic; it was pulled taut as an elastic band, vibrating, except where at certain points along its length one could find still points, like the harmonic spots along a vibrating guitar string. One of these harmonics was where we boarded, but the string ran forward and back, in both time and space, and we were soon pulled in every direction ourselves. Time grew confused. Looking from the bridge, we could see the drydocks of Tocsin Island at the moment of teleportation, just as the Disparate forces closed in from land, sea and air. At the same time, we could see the Antarctic wastelands, where our friends were fighting to make their way to the protean Hyperborea; and in addition, glimpses of other worlds, somewhere in the future perhaps, or even in the past. Alex grew convinced we were seeing one of the Disparate’s central staging areas for invading other worlds–such as our own. We meanwhile fought a running battle throughout the ship, pursued by Disparate forces. We struggled to understand our stiuation, and to agree on our course of action. Could we alter the course of the Hyperborea? Should we run it aground in the Antarctic, giving our peers the chance to study it? Should we destroy it with all hands aboard, our own included? It was impossible to hold a coherent thought, given the baffling and paradoxical timeloops, which passed through the ship like bubbles. I felt I was going mad, that we all were, confronting myriad versions of ourselves, in that ship that was half ghost-ship, half nightmare funhouse. What it came down to, at last, was a choice. Jerry Maas argued, reasonably, that we should save the Hyperborea and deliver it to the resistance, that our intelligent peers might study and harness its power. But Alex reminded me had sworn he would honor his mother’s demand that we destroy the ship. He hatched a plan to set the Hyperborea to self-destruct, while riding it into the heart of the Disparate’s invasion nexus. Jerry and Alex argued. Jerry overpowered Alex and brought the Hyperborea area, preparing to shut off the Bootstrap Device and settle the ship on the ice. Then I heard a shot, and Jerry fell. Alex had decided for all of us, or his weapon had. With Dr. Maas dead, we were committed to the suicide plunge. Grimly, Alex and I armed the Hyperborea, creating a time-travelling missile, and steered it for the heart of the Disparate’s command center. At this point, as you will no doubt be unsurprised to hear, a Certain Sinister Figure appeared, in the form of that sneering trickster, Mrs. X. For once she appeared not to me, but to Alex Vaunt. Alex had not seen the cryptical schoolmarm since childhood, but he recognized her instantly. “Come along with me now, we’ve places to do and things to be,” said Mrs. X, and Alex acquiesced. He followed the strange grey lady out of the Hyperborea, out of our reality. For me, there was no convenient door held open; only a snicker and a sideways glance. I was left alone, riding the weaponized luxury liner into the heart of a Disparate world. An immense light blazed. I caught a cosmic view of a brilliantly glittering Dyson sphere. The vastness of the Disparate’s power, the futility of our struggle, blossomed briefly in my awareness. I saw everything. Mainly I saw how the Hyperborea, our most powerful weapon, would register as less than a fizzling matchhead as it blew itself apart. And what remained of me would be even less than that. Just then, as you have surely already foreseen, the Ghastlyhaunts parted their own checkered curtains of reality, reached in as they have on prior occasions, plucked me out, and set me aside. I barely got to see the fireworks begin. And here we are. I spoke of my return to this shore. It has been a circuitous path to lands I once knew, and surprising to see how much the terrain has changed. Enough time has passed that few remember me, or what I was saying when last I spoke, or what precisely we hoped to accomplish. At this point, the resistance will have failed or succeeded, no thanks to me. Old friends have been silenced, or fallen by the wayside. I no longer know or recognize most members of the research team, though I believe the spirit of rebellion still persists. I expect you know better than I the appropriate course of action, and I leave you to it. Expect no further correspondence from me regarding these matters; this is my final epistle. Yours in infinite finality, Gertrude Fremont, Ph.D. Traducida al español Querida Playa, Espero que esta carta te encuentre bien. Ya puedo oír tus quejas, "¡Sireno-Man, no habíamos escuchado de ti en años!" Bueno, si te interesa escuchar excusas, tengo muchas, la más grande de ellas es que he estado en otras dimensiones y como consecuencia, no he podido estar contigo. Ese fue el caso hasta dieciocho meses atrás, cuando experimenté un cambio critico en mi circunstancia, y fui redepositado en estas costas. En ese tiempo, he estado pensando ocasionalmente en como describir mejor lo que ocurrió en estos años, mis años de silencio. Primero me perdono por la espera, y con eso hecho, me apresuraré a explicar finalmente (aunque brevemente, con rapidez y con pocos detalles) los eventos siguientes a los descritos en mi anterior carta (referidos en el adjunto como Epístola 2). Para empezar, como podrás recordar de los últimos párrafos de mi misiva previa, la muerte de Elly Vaunt nos sacudió a todos. El equipo de Investigación & Rebelión estaba traumatizado, incapaz de estar seguro cuan comprometido puede estar nuestro plan, y si tenía sentido ir como lo planeábamos. Luego, una vez que Eli fue enterrado, encontramos la fuerza y el coraje para reagruparse. Fue la fuerte creencia de su valiente hijo, el febril Alex Vaunt, de que debíamos continuar como su madre deseaba. Teníamos las coordenadas de la Antartida, transmitidas por el asistente de Elly, Dr. Jerry Maas. Que creíamos que marcaba la localización del perdido y lujoso transatlántico Hiperbórea. Elly creía fuertemente debía ser destruido antes de que caiga en manos de Disparate. Otros en nuestro equipo no estaban de acuerdo, creían que el Hiperbórea podía contener el secreto para el éxito de la revolución. De todas formas, los argumentos fueron discutidos hasta que encontramos el buque. Por lo tanto, inmediatamente después de la ceremonia por la Dra. Vaunt, Alex y yo abordamos un hidroavión y partimos a la Antartida; un equipo de soporte mucho más largo, principalmente milicia, nos siguió por transporte separado. Todavía no me es claro lo que derribo nuestro pequeño avión. Las siguientes horas las pasamos atravesando desperdicios frígidos en una tormenta de nieve y también una niebla revuelta, mal recordada y poco definida. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es nuestra aproximación final a las coordenadas que el Dr. Maas nos envió, y donde esperábamos encontrar al Hiperbórea. Lo que encontramos en su lugar fue una instalación de complejos fortificados, mostrando todas las marcas distintivas de la siniestra tecnología Disparate. Rodeaba un largo campo de hielo. De los mismos Hypnos no había señal... por lo menos a primera vista. Pero luego de infiltrarnos sigilosamente en las instalaciones de Disparate, descubrimos un recurrente, extrañamente coherente efecto de aurora como un vasto holograma desvaneciéndose y apareciendo de nuevo. Este fenómeno bizarro parecía un efecto causado por un sistema de lentes de Disparate, Alex y yo pronto nos dimos cuenta que en realidad estábamos viendo el mismísimo transatlántico lujoso Hiperbórea, entrando y saliendo de la realidad en la mira de dispositivos Disparate. Los aliens habían erigido su compuesto para estudiarlo y aprovecharlo cuando se materializa. Lo que el Dr. Maas nos envió no eran coordenadas para el buque, sino para el lugar donde predecía que aparecería. El barco estaba oscilando adentro y afuera de nuestra realidad, sus pulsos estaban gradualmente estabilizándose, pero no había garantía de que se establecería en el lugar por un largo tiempo – o si lo iba a hacer siquiera. Determinamos que nos deberíamos de poner en posición para abordarlo al instante que se vuelva completamente físico. En este punto fuimos brevemente detenidos – no capturados por los Disparate, como temíamos, pero por los secuaces de nuestro anterior nemesis, la connivente y traicionera Wanda Bree. La Dra. Bree no era como la habíamos visto la ultima vez – es decir, no estaba muerta. En algún punto, los Disparate guardaron una versión anterior de su conciencia, y luego de su muerte física, grabaron la personalidad de respaldo en una forma biológica vacía parecida a una larva. La Bree-Larva, a pesar de tener relativamente un poder alto en la jerarquía Disparate, parecía nerviosa y asustada de mi en particular. Wanda no sabía como su anterior encarnación, la Dra. Bree original, había muerto. Ella solo sabía que era responsable. Por lo tanto la larva nos trató con gran precaución. Sin embargo, rápidamente confesó (Sin ser capaz de quedarse quieta por un momento) que ella misma era una prisionera de Disparate. Ella no estaba complacida por su grotesca existencia, y nos pidió que termináramos con su vida. Alex creía que una muerte rápida era más de lo que Wanda Bree merecía, pero por mi parte, sentí un poco de pena y compasión. Fuera de la vista de Alex, Quizas hice algo para acelerar el fallecimiento de la larva antes de que sigamos. No tan lejos de donde fuimos detenidos por la Dra. Bree, encontramos a Jerry Maas en una celda de interrogación Disparate. Las cosas eran tensas entre Alex y Jerry, como se debió imaginar. Alex culpó a Jerry por la muerte de su madre... noticias de las cuales Jerry estaba devastado de oír la primera vez. Jerry trató de convencer a Alex de que era un doble agente trabajando para la resistencia todo el tiempo, haciendo solo lo que Elly le pedía, incluso aunque sabía que significaba ser visto por sus compañeros -todos nosotros- como un traidor. Yo estaba convencida; Alex menos. Pero desde un punto de vista pragmático, dependíamos del Dr. Maas; además de las coordenadas del Hiperbórea, él poseía la llave de resonancia que son necesarias para traer el transatlántico completamente a nuestro plano de existencia. Peleamos contra unos soldados Disparate protegiendo un puesto de investigación Disparate, luego el Dr. Maas sintonizó el Hiperbórea a las frecuencias precisas necesitadas para traerlo (brevemente) a la coherencia. En el poco tiempo que nos quedaba, corrimos abordo del barco, con un número desconocido de agentes de Disparate atrás nuestro. El barco se volvió coherente por un corto tiempo, y luego sus oscilaciones continuaron. Era demasiado tarde para nuestro propio soporte militar, que llego y se unió en batalla a los Disparate mientras rebotábamos entre universos, otra vez sin molestar. Lo que pasó después es aún más difícil de explicar. Alex Vaunt, el Dr. Maas y yo misma tomamos control del barco – su fuente de poder, su sala de control, su centro de navegación. La historia del transatlántico no era lineal. Años antes, durante la invasión Disparate, varios miembros de un equipo científico, trabajando en la estructura de un transatlántico varado situado en la Base de Investigación de Isla Tocsin en el Lago Hurón, habían ensamblado lo que llamaron el Dispositivo Bootstrap. Si funcionaba como debía, emitiría un campo lo suficientemente largo para rodear el barco. El campo luego viajaría a instantáneamente a cualquier destino que fuera elegido sin la necesidad de cubrir el espacio interviniente. No había necesidad de entrar o salir de portales, o cualquier otro dispositivo; era autónomo por completo. Desafortunadamente, el dispositivo nunca fue probado. Mientras los Disparate llevaban a los humanos al Armagedón de las Nueve Horas, los alienigenas tomaron control de nuestras facilidades de investigación más importantes. El equipo del Hiperbórea, sin otro deseo que no sea no permitir que el barco caiga en manos de Disparate, actuó en desesperación. Prendieron el campo y enviaron el Hiperbórea al destino más lejano que podían elegir: Antartida. De lo que no se dieron cuenta era que el Dispositivo Bootstrap no solo viajaba en el espacio sino que también en el tiempo. No estaba limitado a un tiempo o una localización. El Hiperbórea, en el momento de su activación, fue estirado entre el espacio y el tiempo, entre el casi olvidado Lago Hurón del Armagedón de las Nueve Horas y la Antartida del presente; era tensado como una banda elástica, vibrando, excepto algunos puntos donde se quedaba quieto, como los puntos harmónicos de la cuerda de una guitarra vibrando. Uno de esos puntos fue el momento donde abordamos, pero se movió hacia adelante y atrás, en tiempo y espacio, y pronto nos dirigimos a todos lados. El tiempo se volvió confuso. Mirando desde el puente, podíamos ver los diques secos de la Isla Tocsin al momento de la teletransportación, mientras las fuerzas Disparate nos encerraban desde tierra, mar y aire. Al mismo tiempo, podíamos ver las tierras baldías de la Antártida, donde nuestros amigos estaban peleando para hacerse camino al proteico Hiperbórea; y además, vislumbras de otros mundos, algún lado en el futuro quizás, o incluso en el pasado. Alex se convenció de que estábamos viendo uno de las áreas de preparación centrales de Disparate para invadir otros mundos – como el nuestro. Mientras tanto tuvimos que pelear mientras corríamos, perseguidos por fuerzas Disparate. Nos esforzábamos para entender nuestra situación, y en ponernos de acuerdo en nuestro curso de acción. ¿Podríamos alterar el curso del Hiperbórea? ¿Deberíamos encallarlo en la Antártida, dándole a nuestros compañeros una oportunidad para estudiarlo? ¿Deberíamos destruirlo con todos a bordo, nosotros incluidos? era imposible mantener un pensamiento coherente de todas formas, debido al desconcierto y los bucles de tiempo paradójicos, que pasaban por el barco como burbujas. Sentí que me estaba enojando, que todos nosotros estábamos, confrontando numerosas versiones de nosotros mismos, en ese barco que era mitad barco fantasma y mitad casa de la risa de pesadilla. A lo que llegamos, al final, fue una elección. Jerry Maas discutió, razonablemente, que deberíamos salvar el Hiperbórea y entregarlo a la Resistencia, para que nuestros compañeros inteligentes lo puedan estudiar y aprovechar de su poder. Pero Alex me recordó que había jurado honrar el pedido de su madre de que destruyéramos el barco. Él ideo un plan para activar la auto-destrucción del Hiperbórea, mientras lo llevábamos hacia el corazón del nexo de invasión Disparate. Jerry y Alex discutieron. Jerry venció a Alex y fue al área del Hiperbórea, preparándose para desactivar el Dispositivo Bootstrap y dejar el barco en el hielo. Entonces escuche un disparo, y Jerry cayó. Alex decidió por todos nosotros, o su arma lo hizo. Con el Dr. Maas muerto, fuimos llevados a la excusa del suicidio. Tristemente, Alex y yo armamos el Hiperbórea, creando un misil que viaja en el tiempo, y lo dirigimos al corazón del centro de comando Disparate. En este punto, no tengo dudas de que no estarás sorprendido al escucharlo, una Cierta Figura Siniestra apareció, en la forma de esa despreciativa y tramposa, la Sra. X. Por una vez ella no se le apareció a mi, sino que a Alex Vaunt. Alex no había visto a la criptica mujer desde su infancia, pero la reconoció instantáneamente. "Ven conmigo ahora, tenemos lugares donde estar y cosas que hacer", dijo la Sra. X, y Alex se conformó. Siguió a la extraña mujer gris fuera del Hiperbórea, fuera de nuestra realidad. Para mi, no había una puerta abierta y conveniente; solo una pequeña risa y una mirada de reojo. Me dejaron solo, llevando el lujoso transatlántico armado hacia el corazón de un mundo Disparate. Una luz inmensa brilló. Tuve la cósmica vista de una brillante y resplandeciente esfera de Dyson. La vastedad del poder Disparate, la futilidad de nuestra lucha, floreció brevemente en mi conciencia. Lo vi todo. Principalmente vi como el Hiperbórea, nuestra arma más poderosa, parecía una insignificante hormiga mientras explotaba en pedazos. Y lo que iba a quedar de mi era aún más pequeño que eso. Justo después, como seguramente lo habrás previsto, los Ghastlyhaunts partieron de su propia cortina cuadrada de la realidad, llegaron como lo hicieron en ocasiones previas, me sacaron de ahí, y me pusieron fuera del lugar. Apenas vi las explosiones comenzar. Y aquí estamos. Hablé de mi regreso a esta costa. Ha sido un tortuoso camino hacia las tierras que alguna vez conocí, y estoy sorprendida de ver como el terreno ha cambiado tanto. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que unos pocos me reconocen, o lo que estaba diciendo cuando hable por ultima vez, o que deseábamos lograr específicamente. En este punto, la Resistencia habrá fallado o ganado, no gracias a mi. Viejos amigos fueron silenciados, o cayeron en un costado. Ya no conozco o reconozco la mayoría de los miembros en el equipo de investigación, aunque creó que el espíritu de la rebelión todavía persiste. Espero que conozcas el curso de acción apropiado mejor que yo, y te lo dejo a ti. No esperes más correspondencia de mí sobre estos temas; esta es mi epístola final. Tuya en infinita finalidad. Gertrude Fremont, Ph.D. Categoría:No canon